


A Romantic Interlude

by Creative_Cabbage



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Jack Zimmerman 30th Birthday Challenge!, Kid Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cabbage/pseuds/Creative_Cabbage
Summary: When Bitty had asked Jack what he wanted to do for his 30th birthday He had not expected Jack to suggest a weekend in the northern climate of Montreal, fishing and boating at the cabin his parents had always rented as a child. However, it was his husband's birthday and his dearest wish, so they packed their bags - and their daughter - and headed north.(Am the worst at titles)(For the Jack Zimmermann Turns 30 Collection)
Relationships: Alicia Zimmermann/Bob Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117
Collections: Jack Zimmermann Turns 30!





	A Romantic Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I claimed the prompt "Montreal" and thanks so so much to dullstarss for betaing (Can't have been easy, lol).

When Bitty had asked Jack what he wanted to do for his 30th birthday, Bitty was expecting a quiet family weekend. He’d expected they would be going to one of the new museum exhibits or parks so he could take even more adorable, high-resolution photos of their daughter. Easy plans where it would be easy for Bitty to sneak in a fun and intimate surprise party for his husband. 

He had not expected Jack to suggest a weekend in the northern climate of Montreal, fishing and boating at the cabin his parents had always rented as a child. A weekend that, according to the forecast Bitty repeatedly checked, was supposed to be “a total washout” and chilly. However, it was his husband's birthday and his dearest wish, so they packed their bags - and their daughter - and headed north. 

“I’m still nervous about flying with the baby,” Bitty muttered as they loaded the car to drive to the airport. 

“Little late now, bud.” Jack closed the trunk on their luggage. “I flew all the time — younger than this, Bits. She’s going to be just fine. And on the other side of this flight? We can throw her at my parents and have the romantic weekend of our dreams.” 

Bitty sighed, giving in one final time. He’d given in to this whole scheme Jack had concocted because the next few months were going to be just as crazy as the last year had been. He’d been craving anything in the realm of romance. Moments even resembling romance came few and far between in the craziness of a new baby. 

“Romantic weekend of our dreams,” Bitty sighed, checking the buckles on Cora’s car seat. “Starting now.” 

\----- 

The dreamy romantic weekend started with the world's  _ fussiest  _ baby. She got hungry halfway through airport security, and would only be quiet if she was being carried around on Jack’s shoulder. Not to mention, the second they stepped on the airplane she was off like a siren. 

“Jack, we are  _ those _ parents!” Bitty hissed under Cora’s wails, very aware of the looks they were getting. 

“It’s just her ears and the pressure change, it’ll stop after takeoff.” 

It didn’t stop after takeoff. It quieted down to some low-grade fussing, but she managed to pitch back up to wailing during touchdown too. Bitty could  _ feel  _ the glares and anger on the back of his head as they rushed to exit the plane. She didn’t fully calm down until they were well underway out of the city, and then immediately fell asleep. 

  
  


Bitty let out a small sigh when they turned down the driveway of the house. It was always stunning - no matter how many times he’d visited. He let himself just sit in the car, take a deep breath, and admire the beautiful architecture. Jack, unfazed, climbed out to wake up their daughter. She fussed and cried a bit when Jack pulled her out of the car seat and into his arms. 

“Poor thing,” Bitty murmured, climbing out to get her luggage. “Are you sure we should leave her with your parents? What if that inflamed her ear infection again?” 

“Bits, that was weeks ago. My parents managed to ensure I survived to adulthood so I think they can manage one fussy little girl for three days.” Jack smiled, embraced his parents who had come out of the house. “Right Maman?” 

“I’m more than confident in our parenting abilities,” she said with a fond smile. “You two worry too much.” 

“She’s just  _ so  _ fussy.” Jack handed Cora over to Alicia. “I hope you know what you’re in for.” 

“Jack was colicky. I’ve dealt with my fair share of crying, Eric. If anything even remotely out of the ordinary happens, I swear I will call you.” Bitty sighed in relief. “But only if you promise me you will let go and have a little fun this weekend.” 

“Don’t worry about her too much.” Bob slapped his shoulder affectionately. “We got this.” 

\----

  
Jack wrapped an arm around Bitty as they walked to the car. Nerves were churning at both their guts as they climbed in the car and drove down the driveway. “It’s just three days, right?” 

“Two days,” Bitty said, resigned. “Not counting tonight.” 

That night was spent in a flurry of finding dinner, finding their cabin rental, and settling in. There was a low, nervous ache in both of their guts. The tight grip loosened a bit as they wandered through the rental cabin. There were two bedrooms, a massive master bath and tons of beautiful floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the water. 

“I can’t believe you rented a place with a full kitchen,” Bitty said, rubbing hands reverently across the granite countertop. “You said no baking.”    
  


“I said no baking for  _ work _ . Which is why my mother smuggled pie ingredients into the back of the car, eh?” 

“I will not let you celebrate your birthday without pie.” 

Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty, squeezing tight. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. We  _ are  _ going to enjoy this weekend, even if leaving our little girl makes us anxious.” He breathed deeply, feeling the last of the nerves slide away. 

Jack kissed the top of his head. Bitty hummed and leaned into his warm, broad chest. They had been hard-pressed to find any moments like these over the last few months - their work had kept them busy during the day and the baby had kept them plenty busy at night. 

“Do you think we should check out the bedroom?” Bitty asked, letting his hands drift lower over Jack’s back. 

“We did, Bits. Put the luggage in the closet and everything.” 

“Very funny, Mr. Zimmermann.” Bitty pinched his ass and laughed when he suddenly found his feet off the floor, his face next to the ass he’d just pinched. “I’m surprised you can still do this!” 

“You calling me old?” Jack dropped him onto the mattress, hard. “I think I can still keep up with you.” 

“The biggest issue is getting it up in the first place,” Bitty said laughing. When Jack hovered over him, pressed his hips down the laugh turned into a gasp. “I see there’s no issue there!” Bitty barely got the words out before Jack’s mouth covered his in a passionate kiss.

\-----------

“I can’t believe how sore I am,” Bitty grumbled the next morning. “Forgot how many muscles that takes.” 

“Or can pull,” Jack groaned, rubbing his hip flexors. “I think we’ve fallen behind on our flexibility regime this summer.” 

“We can reinstate Bitty’s Better Booty Bureau, right after coffee.” They both sighed at the thought of leaving bed. 

Jack leaned over and pushed at Bitty. “I did all the work last night, you go.” 

Bitty huffed. “I seem to remember putting in a considerable amount of  _ effort _ , sir.” 

“Fine. It’s my birthday?” 

“You’re lucky I love you, Jack.” Bitty got up out of bed, yelping when his bare feet hit cold wood. “But I’m taking this with me.” He dragged the blanket off the bed, wrapping himself in it. Jack watched with amusement as the blanket huddle (and train) waddled out of the bedroom. 

He checked his phone, half-listening to Bitty puttering around in the kitchen. His dad had texted him the night before: 

**10 hrs ago <** **Bob Zimmermann >**

_ Stop worrying about your daughter  _

**10 hrs ago** **< Bob Zimmermann>**

_ She’s already fed and sound asleep _   
**[.jpg attachment]**

**10 hrs ago** **< Bob Zimmermann>**   
_See?_

**7:43 am**

_ How did she sleep?  _   
  


“Coffee service,” Bitty yawned, shuffling back in the bedroom, still draped in the comforter. “What’cha looking at?” 

“Papa texted.” Jack showed him the picture and accepted the coffee. “She’s so cute.” 

“I’m telling you, cuteness is a child’s survival mechanism. You can’t get angry at that.” 

Jack’s phone pinged again. Another text from his father. “Our little angel only woke up once last night, for a dirty diaper.” 

“In a new bed? It’s a miracle.” The phone pinged again, and they both cooed over the photo of Alicia and Cora eating breakfast together. “I know there is nothing genetic there, but goodness does she look like your Mama.” 

Jack smiled and sipped his coffee. “She does. What are we doing today?” 

“I need to bake you your pie, Mr. Zimmermann. Whatever we do around that, I don’t care.” 

“I saw a canoe on shore last night. Maybe we can try that?” 

“Isn’t it supposed to be raining today?” Bitty looked out the window at the lake surprised to see, a perfect reflection of the cloudless sky above. He laughed.“Huh, guess the weather woman lied to me.” 

“It might rain later, but we can get out there while it’s still nice. Paddle around and enjoy nature.” 

“If you insist,” Bitty said. “After breakfast.” 

Bitty made a hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon before the two of them donned life jackets and paddles and hit the lake. It was nice, Bitty admitted. The sun was shining and they were lazily floating on the lake, letting the warm mid-morning breeze ruffle their hair as the waves lapped at the side of the canoe. It was the exact kind of quiet and restful they both needed.

“This wasn’t a bad idea after all. Reminds me of the days I taught at that summer camp in Madison, minus all the evil campers that loved nothin’ more than to flip a counselor canoe.” 

“Well, I’m no evil camper.” The boat jostled as Jack sat up. “But I have tipped my fair share of canoes.” One jerk got the whole boat rocking, and another had water sloshing over the side. 

“Jack Laurent do not- '' The last of Bitty’s words were drowned by the flood of water in his mouth as canoe and all its contents tipped into the lake. He popped up, spluttering and spitting. “We’re getting a  _ divorce _ !” 

Jack was glad he had been wearing a life jacket; he was laughing too hard to keep his head above water. “You look like a drowned cat.” 

Bitty splashed water at him. “I hope you’re happy! You’re in charge of getting the canoe in — I’m only taking my paddle.” He grabbed it and started the swim towards shore, muttering all the way. “Devilish, evil man. He’ll be lucky if I even  _ consider  _ baking him a birthday pie after this.”

  
Bitty made it to shore, stuck the paddle in the sand, and stood there for a minute - hands on his hips. Jack was flipping then towing the canoe to shore, his shirt peeled off and thrown in the righted canoe. There was a  _ lot _ of satisfaction to be found in watching his shirtless, dripping husband use his considerable muscles to flip and drag a soggy canoe onto the shore. Oddly enough, it was doing something for him. 

“Hey sailor,” Bitty called as Jack tied up the canoe. “Why don’t we go in and help each other rinse this lake water off our skin?”

“The shower water  _ is  _ lake water, Bits.” Then Jack saw the look in his eye. “Uh. Yeah. We can do that.” 

Bitty sprinted toward the cabin, calling behind him “The last one in is a rotten egg!” He laughed as he heard Jack’s feet pounding the sand behind him.

\----------

The rain started just as Bitty was starting the crust for Jack’s birthday pie. He hummed quietly, relaxing in the familiar routine of mixing and kneading. Jack was watching him from his seat at the island, texting back and forth with his parents. 

“Papa found my hockey puck in an old clothes bin. Cora has taken to it.” He showed Bitty another picture. 

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Bitty cooed, stretching the crust to fit in the pie pan. “We might have to take that home with us. You know how she gets attached to toys.” 

They both sighed, fondly looking out the window at the lake. “I think she’d like it up here.” 

“I know this flies in the face of a romantic weekend, but it’s supposed to be sunny tomorrow and I really do miss her.” Bitty could hear the melancholy in his husband’s voice. 

“You wanna text your parents and have them join us, don’t you?” Bitty asked and sighed. “I do too. I’ve enjoyed today, and we still have most of it. But—”

“Cora does love the beach.” 

“She does, and we need  _ people _ to celebrate your birthday.” 

“I’ll call Maman.” He took his phone and disappeared. 

“Lord, we can’t even make it two nights away from our daughter.” Bitty chuckled at himself, realizing that, despite how hard the last year had been, he didn’t want to miss a single second of Cora’s life, not while she was still young. It was worth it, even if it infringed on their romantic getaway. 

It wasn’t long before Jack came back into the kitchen. “They’re gonna drive up around 9 tomorrow morning, so we still have tonight. But we aren’t supposed to lift a finger — they’re gonna do the diaper changes, the cooking — all of it.” 

Bitty laughed. “That’s quite a deal — for us, at least.” 

“They want us to enjoy the weekend as a couple, not as parents.” Jack stole an apple slice out of the bowl. 

“I’m just glad we’re gonna get to see our baby girl.” Bitty slapped at Jack as he came in for another slice. “Stop that! We won’t have anything to put in the pie with your greedy fingers.” 

\------------- 

Their last night alone was spent on the porch, curled up in blankets around the fire. The rain had stopped, presumably for the rest of the weekend, and there was more than enough dry lumber in the shed to build a cozy little fire. 

“This is a nice cabin,” Bitty sighed, leaning into Jack’s shoulder. “That porch swing over there reminds me of the one at my parent’s house.” 

“The one we secretly snuggled on the first night I visited Madison?” 

“The very same,” Bitty murmured, kissing Jack’s shoulder. “Lord that feels like a long time ago, and at the same time, feels like just yesterday.” 

“I know. I feel that every time I look at Cora.” 

“Lord alive, that girl.” Bitty laughed. “Just last week I caught her trying to eat the soap bubbles in the bath because they were pretty.” 

“When I brought her to the rink last week she nearly pulled Tater’s gym shorts down because she was trying to pull up on his leg.” 

“That’s what he gets for wearing such baggy gym shorts.” 

They both laughed and took a long, silent moment appreciating where they were and where they had come from - long years, precious moments, just like the one they were making now. The fire burnt down in their silence, logs crackling and shifting under the heat; 

smoke and ash flurried into the air. 

Bitty yawned first, pulled away from Jack to stretch sore muscles. “I think it’s time for bed.” 

“I think you’re right.” Jack folded up the blankets and doused the fire with the hose. “Wanna take a quick walk on the beach? Enjoy the stars?” 

Bitty smiled fondly. “Yeah, I think I do.” 

They walked hand in hand down the cool sand, their bare feet leaving toe impressions in the surf. The night was cool, but the water that washed around their ankles was warm. Bitty leaned into Jack, enjoying the stars and his husband. 

“Was that a raindrop?” Bitty asked minutes later, breaking the silence. “Or was it the lake flinging up water?” 

“The lake,” Jack clarified, pulling Bitty closer. “Let's stay out for a few more minutes, eh?” 

“Up past our bedtime, how naughty.” 

The stillness of the moment resumed until Bitty felt another drop of rain on his arm. Then a few more on his head. “Jack?” 

“It’s raining,” Jack complained. More drops fell, and the light sprinkle of only a few seconds ago turned into a downpour as the curtain of rain raced across the lake, drenching them to the skin. Bitty let go of Jack’s hand to sprint for the cabin, swearing and laughing. 

“Just leave me behind, eh?” Jack yelled as he raced to catch up. He pulled Bitty’s arm till he turned. “We’re soaked.” 

“We’re more soaked if we stay out here!” Bitty had to yell over the roar of the sudden rainstorm. “Are the weathermen in Montreal just  _ high _ when they do the forecast?!” 

Jack was laughing, and the romantic buffoon bent down to kiss his husband in the pouring rain. They were soaked to the skin, their shirts and shorts sticking to their legs, but their lips were slippery and wet and the kiss wasn’t so much passionate as hilarious. It was just the two of them laughing into each other’s mouths. 

Bitty pulled away, still laughing, scraping wet hair out of his eyes. He grabbed Jack’s hand, pulling him up the muddy beach until they were under the cover of the porch. Their towels from earlier were still drying on the rail so they stripped their wet clothes, mopping up with the towels. 

Bitty’s teeth were chattering as he crawled into bed, hair, and skin still damp from the rain. “I love you, you know that right?” 

  
“By now? Yes.” 

“But you’re a buffoon and if I get pneumonia from that Notebook stunt you just pulled….” He tucked the covers in around him as he scoffed. 

“Guess I’ll just have to warm you up,” Jack said, sliding in behind him. Their skin was clammy, still a little damp and cold, but Jack snuggled Bitty close, the heat between them warming them up enough that their teeth stopped chattering and they drifted off into sleep. 

\------------

Jack’s ringtone woke them up the next morning, and they both rolled over to answer it. 

“It’s your parents.” Bitty got to it first, his voice rough with sleep. “Hello?”

“Bitty! You sound tired - did we wake you?” Alicia’s voice was anything but sleepy. 

“Yes,” Jack answered, switching it to speaker. “Are you on your way?” 

“Just starting down the highway!” Bob yelled in the background. “See you in an hour! Cora slept really well last night and ate a ton for breakfast.” 

“So she’ll sleep in the car and not nap later,” Bitty murmured. Then, louder so Alicia could hear. “Yes! See you in an hour!” 

“We’ll bring the coffee!” The phone clicked off. 

“Well aren’t we the layabeds,” Bitty remarked. “When did sleeping in mean getting up at nine?” 

“When we became parents.” Jack slid out of bed, crossed to their luggage, and started pulling on clean shorts and a shirt. “Thanks to the rain last night, I don’t feel the need to shower.” 

“Thanks to the rain last night, my hair looks like a blonde raccoon made a nest up there.” Bitty pulled at it as he crossed to the mirror. 

“Here.” Jack threw a hat at him. “Problem solved.” 

“Are your parents really gonna bring coffee?” 

“It’s not a morning road trip for them without Tim Hortons,” Jack answered, chuckling. “They’ll bring doughnuts, too, knowing them.” 

“Alright then, I’m just gonna go baby proof the living room as much as I can.” Bitty pulled his shirt over his head as he walked out. 

They spent the next hour looking like idiots, crawling around, and covering everything they could. Four adults' worth of supervision would keep Cora away from most of the dangers … but to be safe they locked off the outlets and lower cupboards.

Alicia came in carrying a bag of doughnuts and a tray of coffees. “Bob is coming with the baby. Black coffee for Jack, vanilla latte for Eric. And doughnuts for all!” 

“I can probably bake doughnuts better than this,” Bitty muttered, digging in the box and pulling out a handful. 

“Do not blaspheme. In Canada, we do as the Canadians do. That means Timbits, so eat up.” 

Bitty laughed, smiling when Cora came in the door. She let out a squawk of joy and wormed her way out of Bob’s arms. She dropped to all fours and rapidly crossed the foyer to pull on Bitty’s pant leg. “Da!” 

Bitty set down his coffee, heart filling with how much he had missed Cora. “Daddy’s here.” He scooped her up. “And he missed you so much.” 

“Pa!” Cora reached for Jack, and the doughnut he had. “Snack?” 

Bitty handed her over. 

“She knows the important words, right?” Jack gave her half of the doughnut hole he was eating. “We missed you so much,” Jack was saying, tickling Cora’s sides. 

Bitty watched them for a long moment, his heart filling. His daughter was cute, sure, but his daughter  _ and  _ his husband together were heart-stoppingly adorable. They hadn’t had much constructive family time with the three of them lately, and he was glad they’d come up today. 

“So she wasn’t a hell demon last night? Or at all?” 

“Perfectly lovely,” Alicia remarked. “We played and explored the park. She’s so close to walking!” 

“I know! She can stand up without holding on to something and will cruise along  _ anything _ flat enough.” Bitty leaned in like he was telling a secret. “I think the second she starts walking, Jack is gonna have her in skates. No matter what he says.” 

“I think you’re right,” Alicia agreed, laughing.

“If he doesn’t, I will. Our kids will need to know how to skate, at least. Even if they’re not going to do an ice sport.” 

“Are you guys talking about us?” Jack and Cora looked at them. 

  
“Always,” Alicia confirmed, kissing his cheek. “Now I heard we were promised a day at the beach?” 

The beach was lovely. It was all sun, sand, and cool water. Nothing like what the weather woman had forecasted for the weekend; the sky was cloudless and Cora and Bob were busy making a city worth of sandcastles. 

“I think she eats more sand than she puts in the bucket,” Bitty called, watching Cora try to eat another handful and spit it out. “When will she learn.” 

“Just glad I don’t have to change that diaper,” Jack said, laughing at their daughter. “Bits, will you put sunscreen on my back?” 

Bitty lathered his husband and Alicia brought out a fresh pitcher of lemonade from the kitchen. Alicia handed him a full glass and said: “Glad you had lemons leftover from baking, it’s the perfect day for it.” 

“It’s the perfect day in general.” Bitty squeezed Jack’s shoulders and watched as Bob carefully helped Cora pull the bucket off of the latest sandcastle. She squealed in delight, looking to both of her parents for approval. 

“Good job, honey!” Bitty waved. 

“She’s such a pip,” Alicia said, watching. 

They lounged there all morning and well into the afternoon. Alicia and Bob had brought enough sandwich fixings to feed an army so they ate and snacked on the beach. Bitty lay on the towel, watching Jack and his father walk a babbling Cora through the shallows, looking for rocks and shells. He sipped his lemonade - Alicia had poured liquor into the pitcher into sometime after lunch - and let his body relax. The stresses of life he had felt back in Providence were finally slipping away. The waves lapped the shore, the breeze rustled the branches of the trees, and the sun was warm on his skin.

“Bitty!” Jack called, closer than he had thought. He and Cora were walking across the sand, and - and Cora was standing, freely of Jack - something she’d done before. Then, to all of their amazement, she took one step forward. Then another. 

“Cora Anne!” Bitty encouraged, sitting up, reaching out his fingers. “Come to daddy! Come on girl!” 

Corra wobbled a little, the sand shifting under unsteady feet. A third, fourth, and fifth step followed until she was wobbling right into Bitty’s arms. He swooped her up, kissing her all over, laughing when Jack was there too, pressing kisses into his daughter’s cheeks and his own. 

“First steps,” he breathed in awe. 

Bitty wiped tears away from his eyes. “She’s growin’ up, Jack.” 

Cora looked at her fathers and said, decisively, “Want snack.” 

Bitty laughed heartily, reaching behind him for some of the cookies from lunch. “Here you go, baby.” He kissed her again. 

“That’s our girl,” Jack said. “Heavily influenced by baked goods.” 

They coaxed her to walk more, along the shore and in the grass. Alicia and Bob stayed true to their word, not letting Jack or Bitty bend a finger for anything other than fun. They did diaper changes, made dinner for the group, and even quelled a tantrum or two before they could really get going.

After dinner, Jack and Bob finally dragged Alicia and Bitty into the water. Cora was on Jack’s shoulders, laughing as she kicked and splashed at the water. Bitty was lounging on a pool noodle, Alicia on a floatie she had dug up. 

“Did y’all really come up here when Jack was a kid?” 

“The cabin has been renovated since then,” Alicia commented, looking around. “But yeah, a few times.” 

“It’s nice,” Bitty. “Cora seems to like it.” They watched their husbands toss Cora back and forth, her giggles infectious. 

“It’s for sale, I think.” 

“Really?” 

“It said so on the site when Bob and I booked it for you two.” 

“Huh,” Bitty grunted, looking around. Alicia saw a thought come into his eyes.

“You know, we could co-own the place. For Jack and Bob, and Cora.” She’d been thinking about it since she booked the place, imagining the romantic weekends she and Bob could share out here year-round.

“We live so far away,” Bitty sighed. “Our lives are in Providence.” 

“Jack has summers off, friends that would like to visit. Bob and I could have some fun up here as well. I talked with the current owner - it also pays for itself renting out year-round.” 

Bitty sighed, looked again at his daughter and Jack. Bob was trying to teach Cora how to swim, goofily pantomiming a doggy paddle so she could see. He’d just been thinking last night how one weekend out here was never going to be enough. 

“I have been looking for a good birthday gift for Jack,” Bitty said, chuckling. “Why don’t you give me the number of the owner.” 

\-----

Cora was sleeping in the living room, the four of them sitting out by another fire, laughing and sharing drinks and stories. Bitty couldn’t get the thought of buying this place out of his mind once Alicia had shown him the posting and looked at the money. He was usually indecisive, especially when it came to money. He’d never been anywhere near rich; his parents barely qualified for the middle class through his childhood. But with Jack's salary, though, and his bestselling cookbooks - it could work. It felt right. 

  
He looked around one final time before they went to bed, sighing in contentment. They needed a retreat, as Cora got older, and life would only get busier. This place would be a refuge from it all, an escape. That, alone, was worth more than the asking price for this place. He’d settled on his decision before his head hit the pillow that night. 

\----------

They went to bed late and woke early to catch their flight out of the city. Bitty could see in Jack’s face that he didn’t want to go. 

“Hate returning to our real life?” Bitty asked as they climbed in the car. 

“Haha, yeah. This place was nice.” 

“It was,” Bitty looked up the driveway fondly as they pulled onto the street. “Good thing your mom and I are scheduled to meet with the realtor on Monday.” 

“What?” 

“It’s for sale, it’s not that expensive. Not when we’re co-owning it with your parents.” Bitty looked down at his phone, texting Alicia. “We looked at finances last night.” 

“What? That’s what you were doing while we put Cora down?” 

“Mmmhmm. It’s gonna take all of my book advance, and the book tour revenue, but it’s realistic.” 

Jack didn’t say anything at first, just looked at Bitty - surprised as the car rolled to a stop at a light. “I can’t believe it?” 

  
“Are you mad?” Bitty was suddenly worried he'd moved too fast, spending too much. “We haven’t even put any money on it yet, it’s just a meeting with the owner and her agent. If you wanna back out I understand - it is an expense.” 

“No, no. I don’t wanna back out Bits. I wanna own that place. I just… can’t believe you would do that for me. I thought that book advance was going to Cora's college fund.” 

“I want a place to make memories with our daughter first and foremost. I’ve already had another book deal sent to me, anyway.” He laughed at Jack’s expression. “I have an NHL star for a husband. It’s been slow goin’, but it has sunk in that we’re not exactly broke.” 

“Haha, I’m glad. I’ve always wanted you - and now Cora - to have nothing but the best. We don’t exactly need to be frugal much anymore.” 

Bitty had always been so reluctant to spend  _ Jack’s  _ money, even after they were married and he was pulling in almost equal on book sales, speaking deals, and merchandise revenue. 

  
“I love you too. You deserve the best just as much as I do, sweetpea. Which is why I’m using my famous baker money to buy you a cabin.” His laughter was delightful. “Lord, I never thought I’d be saying that.” 

Jack laughed. “When did we become a celebrity couple?” 

“Sometime between you kissing me at Center Ice and me publishing a best selling cookbook.” 

“I’m glad we got here. Even if it means we can never go to the grocery store normally ever again,” he remarked, squeezing Bitty’s hand. With the other, he turned on the radio for the rest of the long drive. “ESPN or pop music?” 

“You’re letting me pick?” Bitty grabbed the auxiliary cord. “You have  _ got _ to hear the new Lorde album.” 

\-------

Late the next afternoon, Bitty walked into their shared office and handed a piece of paper to Jack. “Cora is down for her nap and  _ I _ just negotiated a deal.” 

“Really?” Jack looked at the start of the housing paperwork Bitty had printed off. Alicia and Bitty’s digital signatures were on the bottom. “I’m impressed.” 

“Okay, you got me, it was your mother. And the lawyer.” Bitty pointed to the official wording. “But the process has been started and in two to ten weeks that place  _ and  _ everything inside it will be ours.” 

“Haha. Furniture too?” 

“Yep! Thank goodness, it was hell enough furnishing this place.” Bitty kissed his husband on the cheek. “Happy birthday, sweetie. I got you a little piece of Montreal we can call our own.” 

“Technically this is way outside of city limits.” Jack pointed to the address. 

“Shut up and enjoy the moment.” 

They did. And then Cora woke up from her nap. 

“Lord that child,” Bitty sighed, exasperated. 


End file.
